Talk:Blood Dragon Armor
Download Is there a way to just download the armor file without having an EA account? Edmonton? The Edmonton Blood Dragons? Are they in any way affiliated with the Edmonton Oilers? Gotta love that Gilbert Brule, and that Nikolai Khabibulin is pretty awesome too! Although I do prefer the Columbus Blue Jackets, myself! :) SpartHawg948 01:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Blood Dragon bonus Its been amended by Christina Norman on the forums Here (near the bottom) that the Blood Dragon armour Also boosts Shield Strength by 10% (thought it seemed underpowered) Weell bioware was from edmonton Where is it? Where and how can I get the armor in-game? Is it with me from the start? (like in DAO). :Like the page says, the armor is only available if you register Dragon Age- Which you seem to have. Anyway, it's in your inventory from the start, you should be able to access it right before your first meeting with the Illusive Man. Vegnas 17:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have it linked to my account but the armor still doesn't show up... (never has) 03:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Geshtinanna You can check your email on Shepard's personal computer. You'll see a message fom The Illusive Man saying he has acquired the armor for you. From there you can find it in your personal armor locker aboard the Normandy. [[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 19:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If I buy.......... If I buy the PS3 Version of Dragon Age Origins, will I be able to access the Blood dragon armour on Mass Effect 2, or will I need to buy the Xbox version? LAClennell You can access the Blood Dragon Armor in any version of the game after it has been tied to your Bioware / EA account. I got it from the start it was in the aromor locker complete armor list :) and i didnt have to download anything. it was weird it didnt say anything P.S. I have it for ps3. :That is because of the above statments. Lancer1289 16:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) On the Trivia I don't think there is a discontinuity. After all, TIM said that he would send a "salvage team" to "ensure that no discriminating evidence" exists after the destruction. (I think TIM is afraid that resurrecting Shep is a crime or, more likely, he is afraid that the tech could be replicated by his opponent.) It is very likely that this salvage team recovered the Dragon Armor as well. And as such, the Trivia section must be amended. Braveangel 02:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :We had a discussion about this somewhere, I can't remember where, about it on the Lazarus Research Station. We agreed to go with the mission summary statement of the mission, i.e. destroyed. The main focus of the debate was the email about this armor that says the station was secured however we eventually settled on the fact the station was destroyed. However we have to base if off the email and therefore there is a contunatily error. Lancer1289 03:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but the very same mission summary says that, "Facility destroyed by remote detonation. Salvage teams will ensure no incriminating data survived." (That is a direct quote.) The mission summary does not say how the station would be destroyed, nor how much destruction force would be applied. If the destruction is thorough, why would TIM send over a salvage team to ensure there is no evidence? The wording "secured" vs "salvaged" could present problems, I admit. Braveangel 03:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : All that aside, if it was secured before destruction(or it just the items got secured) likley was too far destroyed to be any use(so destroying it would be cheaper than repairs)Survivor RWT 04:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) still available? I'm planning on buying both DA:O and ME2 for PS3 once ME2 becomes available. will it still be possible to get the Blood Dragon Armor with the PS3 copy of the game? :According to the information we have on the PS3 version of ME2, it will include the Blood Dragon Armor, regardless of whether or not you have purchased Dragon Age: Origins. See Mass Effect 2#PS3 Version for more on what is coming with it. Lancer1289 05:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Steam Users As some info for the masses I thought might be useful, since it took a little trial and error on my part to finally figure out what to do. I bought ME2 more than a few months before I bought the digital deluxe edition of Dragon Age: Origins on Steam, which comes with the Blood Dragon Armor. Registered my game key with my Bioware/EA account...yet still didn't have my Blood Dragon armor listed for ME2. More than a little confused at this, and searching around the net (including here) made it sound like I just had to register Dragon Age, and it would show up. For Steam users...that's not entirely true. Here's what you have to do: 1. Install Dragon Age: Origins (or at the very least, put it in your install queue) 2. Right click on the listing for DA:O in your installed game list, and select 'View game CD Key' 3. Now, depending on which version you bought, you may have multiple CD keys listed. Select the one that says 'Dragon Age: Origins Deluxe CD Key' and hit 'Copy Key to Clipboard'. Note: it will be in the format AAAA-BBBB-CCCC-DDDD WITH the dashes. If it's a longer 20-character key with no dashes, that's incorrect. 4. Sign into your EA/Bioware account at social.bioware.com. Under the menu on the left select 'Profile'->'Redeem Promo Code' 5. Paste the copied code into that form, and hit 'Redeem Code'. Now, when you go back to the screen that shows all your available downloadable content, it should list Blood Dragon Armor for both ME2 and DA:O Hope this helps. I need some help guys. I have the code for it from my DAO PC game (i have not yet redeemed the code as i dont want to screw up) but i want it for my ME2 on xbox 360. Can someone tell me how i redeem it for ME2? :Just redeem it on PC. You'll still get it in ME2 on the Xbox 360. Redeeming the code for Dragon Age: Origins automatically unlocks Blood Dragon Armor on all versions of DA:O, ME2, and DA2 tied to that account, not just on the platform you have DA:O for. Mass Effect 3 Good news. It's available in Mass Effect 3. I know this because I own it in the game. On Xbox 360, can't really take a proper screenshot. However, it can be purchased at the Hanar Citadel Store. --Go Bruins! 23:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Good I've been looking for it. Lancer1289 01:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::In case you're curious it costs 50,000 credits the same as Collector, Inferno, and Cerberus armor. Haven't found the Terminus set yet. (ha, ha, 'set yet'...I crack myself up...) --Go Bruins! 01:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I was really hoping this armor would be free like the Reckoning armor. It looks much better than the Reckoning armor. Oh well, I got a huge promotion apparently. Shane For Wax 13:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Is this tied to already owning it in ME2 or can you buy it without having it in ME2? ::::I would like to know this as well Does this still work? Does this still work? I'm on xbox360 w/ DA:O already played and installed. I got a good amount through ME:2 before discovering this article (both my games were already linked to EA/bioware)- once I did I followed the link to download the DA items, and I even registered both ME:2 and DA:O (and DA:O awakening, since I also own and have played that). I loaded ME:2, connected to the cybernus network, but under the downloads section nothing new was added. I tried playing DA:O, and a bunch of new DLC popped up for free... I figured maybe I just had to play ME:2 and it'd show up w/o downloading, but I've advanced the story quite a bit and there's still no suit. Am I missing something? Does this only work on NEW saves (aka, can't be loaded on a save that was created prior to registering DA:O/downloading the DLC for DA:O)? = SamousInd. (talk) 00:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DA DLC Bundle??? According to this page, the Blood Dragon armor in ME 2 can be obtained through the Dragon Age DLC Bundle. However, I have downloaded the bundle but the armor isn't appearing in ME 2. Am I doing something wrong or is this a mistake that should be edited? --The Underking-- 15:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC)